Pasta at first sight
by SMlover618
Summary: Two broken hearts come together as a whole.*one-shot* mamoru x Italy


_My best friend and I have started a tradition. We will write random one-shots every time we have a sleepover. Today is a sailor moon and hetalia crossover. We do not own either of them so please enjoy and review!_

_…_

Mamoru was having another boring date with Usagi. He hated going on dates with her now because they seemed forced and he didn't really have feelings for her anymore.

"Mamoru? What's wrong? What are you staring at?" Usagi asked. She then looked in the direction her boyfriend was staring and noticed he was looking at a rather fine looking man.

"Mamoru! Are you staring at men again?!" Usagi asked distressed. He was caught again. During the last couple of months he had been looking at lots of different guys and not his girlfriend anymore.

"Your pasta miss." The waiter said.

"Thank you." She said as she, for the fourth time this week, had Italian. It was Mamoru's favorite type of food.

"Sorry Usa but he's got a nice butt." He said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well he does, but STOP LOOKING!" She said angrily as she crossed her arms. Then finished eating and left and went home. Mamoru was in his bedroom when he began to think.

'Why am I even here anymore? I mean I don't really love Usagi anymore. I'm done with college. I mean I could go anywhere.' Then he stopped thinking. He got up and packed one suitcase full of his ridiculous tuxedos. Then picked up his passport and left his house. He didn't know where he was going but he was on his way to the airport. When he got there he looked at the flights that were leaving now, and the only one available was to Italy. So he got a ticket, got on the plane, and was off.

…

Feliciano wandered aimlessly through the streets of Italy. Every now and then a random female tourist would gawk at him and ask for a picture with him because Italian men are part of the 'experience'. He would always nod and smile brightly at the silly women and take a picture with them. Recently a girl has been following him around like a lost puppy. Whenever he would turn around to ask if she needed help, she would run off with a face as red as one of his friend Antonio's ripe, juicy tomatoes.

Today was different. Feli was distracted. Recently things between him and his German boyfriend, Ludwig have been a little rocky. The proud blonde male has been acting strange toward the bubbly Italian. Whenever Feli wanted to visit Ludwig or spend time with him, Ludwig was always busy with paperwork or training. He runs 5 miles every morning and every night, not to mention his 3 hour gym sessions. How much training does one man need? Feli was thinking about anything that he could have done that may have angered or hurt Ludwig but nothing was coming to mind. As he wandered, deep in thought, he didn't notice his boyfriend approaching him. Feli walked right into Ludwig. Ludwig took a step back and cleared his throat.

"Tag, May I have a vord with you?" Ludwig asked with a plain face.

"~Ve~, of course." Feli said with a cheery voice. Ludwig pulled him to the side so no one would see what was about to go down.

"Feliciano, I think it's time ve vent our separate ways. This, vhatever you vant to call it, just isn't vorking for me. I know it can't be good for you either. Ve don't see eachother, and vhen ve do it's unbearably awkvard for the both of us." He said. Feli choked back his tears and forced a smile. He nodded and walked away before Ludwig could say anything. Just seeing the look of worry and sympathy on Ludwig's face would be enough to make him break so he rushed through the streets of his home country to get to his brother's house.

…

Mamoru got off his plane and went to the nearest town to buy an apartment. He found one rather quickly, fully furnished, and not that high of a cost. Once settled he decided it was time for some groceries so he headed for the nearest supermarket.

…

As soon as Feli made it to Romano's apartment he knocked on the door. The second it opened he threw himself into his brother's arms. Tears were streaming down his face making their way onto Romano's shirt.

"What did a that Potato Bastardo a do to a my brother." He said angrily shaking his fist towards the skies. Feli just blew his nose into his brother's polo, leaving a sticky yellowish-green slime trail.

"Are a you okay?" Roma asked his sticky brother. Feli just nodded his head getting more snot all over his flawless face.

Romano pulled his brother into the living room and slammed the front door so all of the bystanders could hear his manly anger. Feli sat on the couch and stared at his brother who shoved a box of tissues at him. Feli took the tissues ands started cleaning his face off.

"Now, do you want to tell me what happened, otherwise I need you to stop at the store and buy the pasta for tonight's dinner. Feli just shook his head, grabbed Roma's wallet, and left the house to walk to the nearest supermarket.

…

Mamoru walked into the supermarket one thing on the mind. PASTA. He loved the stringy substance. And so he walked all through the market in search of his beloved noodles. At the same moment Feli walked in and straight to the pasta aisle. He was walking down the horrific aisle thirteen. Toward his noodles, when suddenly he slipped on a banana peel he was headed toward the ground when a handsome, sexy, tall, dark haired man caught him. He helped him up and handed him his beloved box of rigatoni noodles.

"Thank you, you a saved my noodles!" Feli said.

"Anytime. I love to help." Mamoru said.

"Do a you have any plans for a tonight? We are a having authentic italiano at a my house." Feli responded.

"No I just moved in, I actually don't have any food."

"Here a is my address, you can a come over anytime after a 7." Feli said with a bright smile as he handed Mamoru a slip of paper.

…

Mamoru then went home, put on the perfect tuxedo, and stopped at a local flower shop where he got a bouquet of red roses equipped with a dozen pasta noodles. He headed to the address on the paper that was only two blocks away from his home, and knocked on the door.

…

"Feli would you a get that since you're a mooching off of a me anyway." Romano said angrily. Feli went to the door and looked through the peep hole. He saw the roses and happily opened the door to see the man, who's name he still didn't know, who he had previously met at the super market.

"I was going to put your name on the flowers but it seems as if we forgot to share that crucial information earlier." Mamoru said with a sly smile.

"My name is a Feliciano Vargas." Feli said, "But you can call me Feli."

"Pleased to have your acquaintance Feli, my name is Mamoru Chiba but please just refer to me as Mamoru." He said as he handed the bouquet to Feli. Feli lead Mamoru into the kitchen before leaving to find a vase for the rose and noodle bouquet.

Romano walked into the dining room holding two plates of pasta to find a creepy bastard at the table.

"Who the F*** are you and why are a you in my a house. Are you a some kind of rapist?" Romano screamed throwing the pasta at Mamoru's face.

" You invited me to dinner, what are you talking about?" Mamoru said, concerned for the mental health of his new Italian 'friend'.

"When did I F***ing do that?" Romano asked as Feli walked back into the dining room holding the vase, not even noticing the scene in front of him.

"I found a nice vase for the flowers you brought. I love the noodles, they are a such a nice touch." Feli said as he placed the centerpiece on the table.

"Wait there are two of you?" He questioned.

"Feliciano, when did you invite this a rapist into our home?" Romano asked.

"Rapist? Oh you mean the pretty man I a met at the super market?" Feli replied looking towards Mamoru now noticing the pasta in his lap.

"What a happened here?" Feli squeeked.

"Let's just forget this happened and sit down for some dinner. There isn't much else we can do to resolve this situation." Mamoru responded.

…

The three sat and ate and had a wonderful dinner. Mamoru and Feli went on many more fabulous dates following this pasta tragedy. (Think of their future as you please)


End file.
